


Molesto

by ambrelaking



Series: Palabras Oscuras [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, palabras oscuras
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrelaking/pseuds/ambrelaking
Summary: Las consecuencias del pequeño juego de Tom.Tomarry fanfic.Este fanfic participa en la Actividad Especial, "Palabras Oscuras", del foro El Lado Oscuro de la Fama: Santuario ideal para amantes de la pareja Harrymort/Tomarry.





	Molesto

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece excepto las faltas.

Aquellos ojos verdes lo miraban de manera retadora, Tom sabía, estaba en malos términos con su novio. Desde aquel suceso en el cuál ideo un bonito regaño marca Slytherin para su novio y que este dejara de meterse en sus cosas. A cambio, Harry se encontraba molesto. No le hablaba ni le dirigía la vista sino era para mirarlo con cualquier sentimiento negativo.

Al principio, Tom no tomó importancia al comportamiento de Harry, pero ya pasaban 2 semanas y quería y necesitaba tocar a su novio cuanto antes. Por no decir ahora.

Él se encontraba metido en su salón, meditando, no estaba en su biblioteca porque Harry estaba ahí y no deseaba importunarlo. Tom pensaba en su novio, en Harry. Todo él era incomprendido, incluso **abstracto** , nada salía de una manera concreta con él. Siempre dejándose llevar; con el pequeño regaño había tomado en cuenta que sus ordenes para con Harry nunca serían escuchadas. Era demasiado él, y no estaba para ser mangoneado, aunque a Tom le resultaba divertido jugar con él, enloquecerlo. Nunca sería su intención domesticarlo, solo hacerle saber en qué terminaría su curiosidad si se acercaba a dónde no le llamaban.

Tampoco quería contarle aun de sus asuntos actuales.

Matar a sus oponentes era ya sabido por Harry. Lo que no sabía él era la manera en que lo haría.

A Tom le gustaba jugar, su Harry era juguetón, lástima que se tomara tan en serio el último de sus juegos.

-Pity, dile a Harry que venga-le dijo al elfo.

Tom ya se había cansado, quería a Harry nuevamente a su lado.

 

* * *

 

Harry con reticencia acudió al llamado de su novio.

Cuando lo vio en ese sillón que parecía más un trono, se acercó con un gesto de desagrado.

-Aún no entiendo porque sigues tan molesto.

Harry no contestó, empecinado en que su novio le dejara en paz.

No estaba molesto, o bueno, sí lo estaba. Esa tonta actuación de días pasados de Tom le hizo temer y recordar los primeros días junto a Tom. Cuando para él solo había en su cabeza irse, dejar todo, solo salvarse, pensando que habiendo sido tomado por su peor enemigo ya no valdría nada. Ya destruido llegó, pero Tom no lo dejó abandonarse. Contra todo pronóstico el Lord lo ayudó. Fue en poco tiempo que Harry decidió quedarse a su lado.

-¿No me vas a contestar?-siguió hablando Tom.

Esta vez su voz no salió tranquila y fuerte como antes, ahora estaba siseando, ya cansado y frustrado.

-¡Habla, Harry o…!

Harry por fin se dignó a mirarlo. Su mirada  destellaba desafío.

-¿O qué?-

-No me dejas alternativa-le respondió.

Tom lo tomó entre sus brazos y…

Se quedó ahí. Abrazándolo.

-Esto- le dijo.

Harry le devolvió el abrazo.


End file.
